Hades
Hades was a metallic hydra-like Bakugan resembling Alpha Hydranoid that was the first Guardian Bakugan of Shadow Prove, the Darkus Brawler Vexos in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Hades was a Mechanical Bakugan, the second to be made after Altair, who lived to serve the Vexos. He is Shadow's primary Bakugan when battling the Resistance. Hades has three laser shooting heads, and six wings making him one of the fastest flying Bakugan. His three tails each have a spiky tip, so Hades can attack his opponent from many different directions. His metal exoskeleton can sustain multiple blows from any brawler, but on top of that he has three large metal thorns that further protect his heart from attack.http://www.bakugan.com/mycollection Like Altair and Cyborg Helios, it has a spinning wheel inside its body that spins when thrown. Unlike Hydranoid, though, Hades' chest saw blade cannot spin, but instead holds cannons inside it. Anime Bakugan : New Vestroia Hades aparece pela primeira vez no episódio 15, ele personifica Alpha Hydranoid e lutas Ingram e logo arranca seu disfarce e mostra a sua verdadeira forma mecânica e derrotas Ingram. aparece pela primeira vez no episódio ele personifica lutas logo seu disfarce mostra a contra Drago e Nemus Mega com Elico no episódio 20. Ele perde no episódio 22, contra Elfin e Ingram , mesmo com marcação Elico novamente. Ele perde de novo no episódio 23 ou , mesmo Alice 's Alpha Hydranoid Shadow Prove então usou o . mecânico Bakugan MAC Spider para derrotar a enfraquecida Alpha Hydranoid e Fortaleza . Foi destruído no episódio 32 por usou o para derrotar a Fortaleza. ; Habilidade Cartões * Photon Tail : subtrai '300 Gs do adversário . * '''Phaser Trident : subtrai '''300 Gs do adversário . * '''Saurer Cannon '( ''Stinger Cannon ): Adiciona 900 Gs ''de Hades , mas ele usa toda a sua energia e deve recarregar. ) * '''Full Burst : Adiciona '''1000 Gs de Hades , mas ele usa toda a sua energia e deve recarregar. Disguised as Alpha Hydranoid In episode 15 of the New Vestroia series, when Shadow Prove first used it, Hades was disguised as Alpha Hydranoid and used some of his abilities. Shun uses Ingram to burn Alpha Hydranoid, but he doesn't seem right Alpha Hydranoid’s disguise is then burned away, revealing the mechanical Darkus Hades. ; Ability Cards * '''Chaos Leap Sting: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, and adds 100 Gs to Hades. * Destroy Vanish: Reduces opponent's power to 0. * Death Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Weaknesses Hades has difficultly triggered weaknesses. Some of the weaknesses of Altair are similar. * Hades using Saurer Cannon or Full Burst can drain all of its energy. * Knocking Hades off his feet can make it difficult to stand back up because of its immense weight. * Hades sensors cannot keep track of multiple targets. * A powerful attack into its chest can destroy him. Game Hades was first released in BakuBronze, then in special attack as Turbine Hades. The known strongest Hades in the game is Darkus Hades from Baku-Legacy booster packs which have 730 Gs up to 790 Gs. Gallery Anime File:Hades Ball.jpg|Hades in ball form (open) File:Hades1.jpg|Hades using ability 'Phaser Trident File:Hades_ingram.jpg|Hades using ability Phaser Trident to attack Ingram File:Hades2.jpg|Hades recharging after using Saurer Cannon File:Hades02.jpg|Hades using ability Full Burst File:Hades01.jpg File:Hades+ahydra.jpg File:Hades+ahydra0.jpg File:Hades_Broken_2.jpg|Hades' blown off head File:Hades_Broken_1.jpg|Hades in pieces Others File:Hades-pyrus.JPG|Pyrus Hades File:Hades-haos-deka.jpg|Deka Haos Hades aaaaaajmommy.JPG|Aquos Translucent Hades File:Hades-darkus-solar.jpg|Darkus BakuSolar Hades 773474971_125.jpg|BakuBronze Hades Others File:Hades.jpg|Hades on New Vestroia's checklist poster File:Hades-p.jpg|Darkus Hades File:Hades-haos-ca.jpg|Haos Hades References Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Vexos